¿Te Parece una Broma Ahora?
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: Entre el amor y el odio hay una línea muy delgada, si se cruza esa línea... las consecuencias pueden ser terribles al igual que hermosas, cuando Maki cree que Nico le miente, ella le dice toda la verdad... porque Nico nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de otras personas y mucho menos de la persona que más ama. NicoxMaki, One-shot, Yuri (summary editado).


Si... si ya sé lo que deben de estar diciendo, "Ni siquiera sube un capítulo de su otro fic, no aparece desde febrero y ahora trae un fic nuevo?" pues si quieren echarme arena pues bien, lo acepto... me descubrieron escribiendo "ese" tipo de historias y me hicieron eliminarlas... aunque parece que nadie nunca me dará una buena razón para no escribir "eso" pues bien...

Este es un Fanfic NicoxMaki, es un one-shot, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo ningún personaje de Love Live, ellas son propiedad de Sunrise, Lantis, etc.

* * *

-"Lo siento Nico, no puedo…"

Los eventos que habían ocurrido el día anterior probablemente la perseguirían por el resto de su vida… o al menos el resto de su carrera de School Idol, su vida no sería la misma después de ese momento, no sentía la necesidad de ir a la escuela, podía tomar una falta y fingir estar enferma… pero entonces sus hermanos…

-Onee-chan despierta, se te hace tarde- una niña pequeña le decía Nico mientras esta dormía plácidamente.

-Aún no…- todavía podía recordar los sucesos del día anterior y solo por eso quería quedarse dormida para no ver la cara de esa chica de nuevo.

-Onee-chan…- decía la niña intentando en vano despertar a su hermana.

-Kokoro, si no te retiras en este instante no serás capaz de imaginar lo que te va a pasar- dijo Nico en voz amenazadora.

-…- solo se escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Kokoro, alejándose rápidamente del cuarto de su hermana.

-Bien, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre- se dijo Nico levantándose de mala gana y saliendo a la cocina a comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

Todos los días, se despertaba de buen humor, con una sonrisa, porque era obvio que la grandiosa Súper Idol Nico tenía que mostrar su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa al mundo; pero precisamente ese día no sentía las ganas de sonreír.

-Oh, Onee-chan buenos días- dijo Kokoa, la hermana pequeña de Nico.

-Buenos días Kokoa- dijo Nico- ¿y Kokoro?

-Se veía muy asustada, decía que tenía que escapar de un ente maligno o algo así…, está debajo de la mesa

De pronto se escuchó un gritito de miedo seguido de un golpe y el sonido de dolor de cierta niña escondida debajo de la mesa, lentamente salió Kokoro muerta de miedo, Nico supo que había ido un poco lejos con su amenaza.

-Lo siento Kokoro, no debí haberte dicho eso antes, estaba de mal humor y con la falta de sueño de anoche…

-¿Falta de sueño?- dijo Kokoa- ¿qué hacías anoche, onee-chan?... Oh! ¿Acaso pensabas en tu novio?

-¡Kokoa!- dijo Kokoro asustada.

-Novio- dijo Kotarou, el hermano pequeño de Nico.

-¡Basta!- gritó Nico, sonrojada, era obvio que no pensaba en un novio, más bien fue Nozomi y tambien… _"Lo siento Nico, no puedo…"_ No, no podía permitir volver a entristecerse de nuevo, no delante de sus hermanos, rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno enojado, haciendo asustar a sus hermanos, tal vez si les asustaba un poco no insistirían más en el tema.

-O-onee-chan cálmate dijo Kokoa al ver a su hermana enojarse cada vez más- fue mi culpa ¿está bien? No era mi intención hacer que te pongas así, solo quería saber porque te quedaste hasta tan tarde despierta…

-Está bien- dijo Nico suspirando, una mentira blanca no haría daño ¿no?- estaba estudiando.

El silencio se esparció por el cuarto con la rapidez de una bala, nadie decía nada, nadie dijo nada, pero eso solo duró unos momentos, hasta que Kokoa rompió el silencio, riendo a carcajadas.

-Jaja, onee-chan estudiando… jaja esa estaba buena- Kokoa se reía y se reía, contagiando rápidamente a sus demás hermanos, incluida Nico.

-Jaja, si sé que no es muy creíble pero por ahora no hagan preguntas del tema- dijo Nico, admitiendo su falta de estudio.

-Tarde- dijo el menor de los Yazawas señalando a Nico y a un punto que solo él veía.

Todos se quedaron a ver a Kotarou mientras que este señalaba a la pared de detrás de sus hermanas, justamente al reloj que indicaba que Nico debía salir inmediatamente o si no llegaría tarde.

-Dios, voy a llegar tarde- decía Nico mientras que se daba una ducha rápida, se cambiaba, peinaba y salía de su casa a la velocidad del viento.

Mientras que Nico iba en el tren desde Akiba hasta su escuela, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior en la azotea de la escuela, Nico se encontraba de pie esperando la llegada de una cierta persona, nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con las cintas de su cabello, quitándolas y dejándolo suelto, si quería conseguir algo ese día debía ser ella de verdad y no la Súper Idol Nico.

Pero… nada llegó, ella sólo tenía ganas de llorar, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de aparecer al menos para rechazarla, la había dejado sufriendo sola, lentamente, comenzó a colocar de nuevo las cintas de su cabello, siendo la Súper Idol Nico era poco probable que llore, porque una verdadera Idol no llora ¿no? Al menos no en esa situación, volviendo a rearmar su mente, se dirigió a los casilleros para colocarse sus zapatos.

De camino observó la ventana de su izquierda, contemplando la puesta del sol por unos momentos, preguntándose qué habría pasado si no le hubiera dicho nada desde un inicio, llegó a los casilleros casi sin darse cuenta y abrió el suyo, para su sorpresa, había un sobre blanco adentro, decía "Para Nico", casi instantáneamente reconoció esa letra y lo abrió ansiosa, sus esperanzas volviendo a surgir.

 _"Lo siento Nico, no puedo,… aún no, agradecería que me dieras tiempo para pensar en ello, todavía no te conozco lo suficiente y no sé si esto no es otra de tus bromas para molestarme, realmente lo siento."_

 ** _Maki_**

En ese momento cayó por un vacío interminable del que no podía salir, fue uno de los pocos momentos que se quebró siendo la Súper Idol Nico, llorando en silencio, se quedó sentada al frente de su casillero, realmente Maki pensaba que era una broma más, que solo quería molestarla.

-Ara, que haces aquí Nicochi… ¿Estás bien, por qué estás llorando?- Nozomi se acercó rápidamente a Nico, observándola de cerca.

-¡N-Nozomi!- dijo Nico, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas, no quería que ella sepa de sus sentimientos, solo le molestaría- No estoy llorando.

-Bueno pues a mí me parece que sí, que te pasó, ¿alguien te hizo daño?…- Nozomi vio la carta de Maki en el suelo y rápidamente la agarró, evitando que Nico le quite la carta.

-¡Nozomi! Devuélveme eso es mío- gritó enfurecida Nico, tratando de arrancar el papel de las manos de Nozomi, pero ya era muy tarde, Nozomi había leído todo.

-Nicochi… yo, no lo sabía… lo siento, ten- lentamente le devolvió la carta a Nico, ésta lo tomó rápidamente- No se lo diré a nadie sólo… si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar dímelo.

Nico se quedó de pie un momento y comenzó a correr rápidamente del lugar con la carta ya arrugada en su mano, sin hacer caso de los gritos de Nozomi, corrió sin un rumbo fijo, llegando a la puerta de su casa casi sin notarlo, subió lentamente y sin hacer mucho caso a sus hermanos, entró a su cuarto y se quedó ahí unas horas, deprimida y sin alguien en quien confiar… o eso creía ella.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, de mala gana, Nico agarró su teléfono y observó el ID de la llamada, decía "Nozomi". Colgó sin pensarlo dos veces y se echó de nuevo en su cama, su teléfono sonando de nuevo una vez más, se levantó enojada y observó de nuevo su teléfono, solo que esta vez el número era desconocido, contestó con curiosidad y un segundo después se arrepintió.

-Nicochi… si vuelves a colgar te juro que no dejaré de hacer eso que tú ya sabes y esta vez ni siquiera Erichi podrá detenerme.

-L-lo siento- fue lo único que dijo Nico, recordando el particular castigo que Nozomi daba a las chicas del club y sobre todo a ella.

-Ahora dime si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

-B-bueno, supongo que ya sabes lo que le dije a Maki-chan ¿no?- Nico estaba un poco resentida de contarle algo a Nozomi, porque podía ir y contárselo a Eri y eso solo traería como consecuencia que todos lo sepan y que al final Maki solo le odie más.

-Sí.

-Pues supongo que entiendes porque estaba llorando ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que deje de pensar que todo lo que hago es una broma?

-Trata de darle alguna señal más fuerte de tus sentimientos, ya me había hecho una idea de las miradas que le dabas a Maki-chan durante los ensayos y las reuniones del club, pero nunca pensé que podía ser algo tan fuerte como lo que sientes tú en este momento- Nozomi había consultado previamente a sus cartas y siempre mostraban la carta de "The Lovers", una buena señal dependiendo de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas.

-Entiendo…

-Trata de demostrarle que en serio le gustas, se más directa, díselo sin miedo y sin vacilar, regálale flores o algo que le guste… cocina algo que le guste, eso está a tu disposición, no digo que sea algo muy cursi ni nada de eso, solo se clara y sincera y ella sabrá entender tus sentimientos- Nozomi sabía bastante de esto por "experiencia propia", pero aun así no sabía si funcionaría con esas dos.

-Y tú Nozomi como sabes de estas cosas- preguntó Nico, queriendo saber cómo Nozomi se había convertido en cupido de repente.

-Es un secreto- dijo Nozomi, recordando su "experiencia propia"- digamos que eso me funcionó a mí ¿está bien?

-… Supongo que es Eri ¿no?- dijo Nico, aburrida y ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-…-

-¿Nozomi?

-… Sí- Nozomi no podía creer que había sido tan obvia.

-Está bien, lo intentaré- dijo Nico, aún un poco indecisa pero aun así quería intentarlo, si fallaba… no quería tratar de imaginar que es lo que le pasaría si fallaba.

-Ahora, si quieres también…

Caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio corriendo, ya estaba tarde, sus recuerdos casi ocasionan que pierda la estación del tren, divisó una cabellera roja a la distancia pero no se detuvo, no quería verla tan pronto, menos después de esa carta.

Al fin llegó corriendo a clase, sin aliento, y mal vestida, apenas había llegado unos momentos antes que el profesor, Nozomi le dio un par de miradas y le guiñó el ojo discretamente; toda la noche se la habían pasado ideando un plan para que Maki se enamorara de Nico, todos los planes estaban listos y se llevaría a cabo en el almuerzo, cuando Maki estuviera sola en la azotea de la escuela, Nico estaba muy nerviosa, apenas mantuvo el ritmo de la clase, logrando de manera milagrosa que la profesora no le preguntara nada.

Ya se acercaba el almuerzo y Nozomi se las había ingeniado para pasarle notas en clase a Nico, haciendo que ésta solo se ponga más nerviosa

"¿Ya sabes qué decirle?"

"Sí"

"Trata de ser lo más segura de ti misma que puedas, pero sin excederte"

"Está bien"

Nico podía sentir el mismo nerviosismo como el día en que se le confesó por primera vez a Maki, sentía sus piernas temblar con miedo y ansiedad, había anotado todo lo que quería decirle a Maki en un papel que leía casi todo el tiempo, a pesar de saber que se le olvidaría en un instante al estar cerca de la persona que quería.

Se sentía como si sus pies fueran de plomo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su destino, su lugar de perdición si fallaba o el escenario de sus sueños si lo lograba, Nozomi se había ofrecido a venir con ella, pero Nico le dijo que era innecesario, que si le necesitaba le llamaría rápidamente.

Si sus pies pesaban tanto… porque no le costaba nada subir un escalón… dos… tres sin notarlo, ya estaba al frente de la puerta de la azotea, esperando, sin saber qué hacer, sacó la hoja de papel arrugado que Maki le había dado y lentamente abrió la puerta.

Su corazón subió hasta su cerebro y bajo de repente hasta su estómago al ver a Maki de pie observando el cielo con concentración, se le acercó lentamente, llegando a una distancia prudente de ella.

-¿Maki-chan?- Nico dijo esto en un susurro casi inaudible, pero para Maki fue extremadamente claro, sonrojándose como un tomate se dio la vuelta y observó a Nico, en silencio.

-Maki-chan yo… no… broma… tú…- Ya estaba, había olvidado todo lo que había planeado decirle a Maki para que ella creyera sus sentimientos, tomó una decisión, y comenzó a hablar desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Maki-chan tú me gustas mucho, no como una broma, jamás bromearía con estas cosas sin importar quien sea, probablemente me hayas comenzado a gustar desde que te conocí, pero recientemente me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho más que como solo una amiga, porque yo te considero una amiga muy valiosa, pero a la vez te veo como una persona hermosa que apareció en mi mundo de repente y que me hizo enamorarme, gracias por ser la sombra que me acompaña en los días y la luz que ilumina mis noches, lo eres todo para mí, te amo Maki-chan.- Estaba sin aliento, sus piernas ahora de gelatina, apenas sosteniéndole, espero la respuesta de Maki, quien estaba en silencio desde que Nico había comenzado a hablar.

-Nico-chan… yo, también me enamoré de ti, desde que me dijiste que me querías ayer, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu bello rostro y tu hermoso cabello, creo que también me enamoré de ti a primera vista pero solo recién me di cuenta de ello, si tú lo quieres y yo lo quiero, ¿saldrías conmigo?- Maki estaba completamente sonrojada, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, el momento de valor de ambas pasando rápidamente, dejándolas completamente nerviosas.

Nico estaba completamente aturdida, Maki le había dicho que la quería, y hasta le había pedido salir con ella, estaba completamente feliz, rápidamente se acercó a ella y le abrazó con ternura.

-No podría desearlo de otra forma- dijo Nico con todo el amor que podía darle.

Maki se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le abrazó con el mismo amor que Nico le daba, aspirando la esencia de Nico, dejándose perder en ese aroma que le aturdía y le causaba escalofríos.

Lentamente se vieron a los ojos, se acercaron y se perdieron en un beso lleno de amor y sentimiento que hizo que el tiempo mismo se detuviera, el sol brillando sobre ellas, demostrando que al inicio de su relación solo le seguirían más y más tiempos de brillo y amor.

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir así?, el timbre ya sonó- Nozomi estaba de pie sonriendo con malicia hacia la nueva pareja.

-¡NOZOMI!- gritaron ambas al unísono, mientras que Nozomi se alejaba corriendo.

-Esa Nozomi de verdad me las va a pagar- dijo Nico, con furia.

Maki en silencio se acercó a Nico y le dio un leve beso en su mejilla, Nico solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal acto y se quedó sin palabras, viendo aturdida a su amada.

-N-no te hagas ilusiones, solo lo hice porque te me confesaste…- Maki estaba sonrojada hasta el extremo de parecer un semáforo, jugaba sin parar con su cabello enrollándolo y soltándolo repetidas veces.

Nico se rió un poco ante las palabras y acciones de la chica que mas quería en el mundo, se le acercó, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrarle al oído:

 ** _-"¿Te Parece una Broma ahora?"_**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno... debió estar lo suficientemente bueno para que lo lean hasta aquí... gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia, ojalá les haya gustado, acerca de la carta "The Lovers"... es más cliché que el nya de Rin así que sepan comprender, solo conozco unas diez cartas más...

Para aquellos que sigan el otro fic cuando encuentre la manera de que no se abra el word con mis fics continuaré y haré otras historias así.

 _†TheHandOfTheÐarkness†_


End file.
